


Spiderlings

by tearsofashlynx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Betrayal, Family Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Gon and Killua join Phantom Troupe, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Troupe is one happy family, Poor Leorio stuck inbetween, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofashlynx/pseuds/tearsofashlynx
Summary: It was a known fact to Killua and Gon that the Phantom Troupe were bad news. The events in Yorknew City weren't all that influenced this view; Kurapika's story played a huge role. Gon, being ever-loyal, insisted he would help Kurapika locate and at least disband the group, and Killua agreed to help out.But months after splitting up at the World Tree, Gon finds out that the Phantom Troupe has been sighted with a new member, a talented assassin with fluffy white hair.Will Gon convince him to leave the infamous troupe, or will he be convinced to join them?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Spiderlings

"Killua? Do you even know what you're saying?! Snap out of it!" 

Gon's voice was trembling and he was on the verge of tears. His best friend was stood before him, and that dreaded spider tattoo was tainting his neck. But the worst part of it? He was _happy_. How could Killua do this? After all they went through with the auction, and after what Kurapika opened up to them about, how could Killua decide to join such an evil organisation? It wasn't like him _at all_. 

"I know what I'm doing, Gon. And I know what's best for you too! We're best friends, right? You'll be happier here!" Killua was practically pleading at this point, it was almost pitiful. Behind him, members of the Phantom Troupe were sat in the darkness, though their gazes were so strong that Gon could _feel_ them staring daggers at him, like predators stalking their prey. 

"No- No you don't, Killua! Please!" Gon grabbed Killua's shoulders, shaking him rather harshly. His aura was growing stronger as his anger built up. Only a couple hours ago, he was spending time with Ging and talking about his adventures with Killua, and now he was trying to convince the same Killua to stop siding with an enemy? What happened to him? 

Killua's expression didn't budge, though. It was almost scary, seeing Killua grin like that for so long. Gon took a step back, the disappointment he felt painted all over his face. However, Killua only took a step forward and extended a hand. "The Troupe will treat you more like family than your dad ever could, Gon!" 

That was the last straw. Sure, Ging had been absent for most of Gon's life, and yes, Ging had made him risk his life multiple times just to see him, but Ging was far better than the Troupe, no matter how Gon looked at it. For Killua to say that the Troupe were more familial was like punching Gon in the gut. _How dare he?_

Meanwhile, Chrollo shuffled in his seat. He could feel that Gon was about to lose his cool, and the other members seemed aware of this too. In order to protect KIllua, they would have to use force on Gon, but that could also cause him emotional pain...

This was a difficult situation. How did they end up in it, you ask?

Well, it began a few months prior to this fateful meeting.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Three Months Ago**

"Alluka~ Do you want chocolate or syrup on your pancakes?" Killua called out from the kitchen of a hostel they'd been staying in for the weekend. It had been approximately two months since he'd split from Gon and started travelling with Alluka, and so far they'd made it quite far together. He also felt like he was finally making up for all that time Alluka was alone with his awful family, locked away like a monster, so each day Killua felt a little happier. "Alluka? Or is it Something? Something, are you there?" Usually Alluka (or Something) would reply instantly when it came to pancakes, but that day there was no answer. 

Worriedly, Killua made his way to the bedroom, where he stopped dead in his tracks. 

There, on the bed Alluka had slept on, sat a man Killua vaguely recognised. Alluka herself was nowhere to be seen, but the man appeared to have been waiting for Killua, holding an ominous envelope. But who was this man? Killua had definitely seen him before somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

_Was it the Hunter Exam? No, he'd have known if someone this strong was there, and he would have remembered them. Greed Island? Nope..._

"Yorknew! Auction! You!" Killua's realisation spilled out in the form of random words as the man's identity became clear. "You're from the Phantom Troupe, right? What do you want with Alluka and I?" The white-haired boy ensured that he remained calm, otherwise his sister could be in harm's way. His patience was wearing thin, however; if he didn't get Alluka back soon, rage could take over and put them _both_ in danger. 

" _Danchou_ will tell you, not me," The man mumbled, standing up and handing Killua the letter. Once he stood up, Killua realised he was taller than him. "There nothing except address, I take you?" Even the man's mumbling annoyed Killua; it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to control his frustration. 

Nevertheless, Killua did as he was told, for the sake of his little sister. 

Upon his arrival at an old warehouse, the poor boy expected the worst. He expected Alluka to be scared, to feel like he'd abandoned her again, to become the worst brother ever (perhaps even worse than Illumi)- but what he saw instead was far more shocking. A blonde-haired man was sitting on a box, watching Alluka as she sat on the ground... drawing? She was even smiling as she drew, as if she wasn't kidnapped or in a hostage situation. Killua was _baffled_. 

"Welcome, Killua." An unfamiliar voice greeted him. Out from the shadows stepped a man wearing just trousers and a long coat, his hair slicked back to show a strange tattoo on his forehead. He wore a warm smile, it seemed so genuinely kind that it was frightening. "I'm glad to see you, I'm sorry about the method, though. Care to join me for a walk?"

The air was bitter and cold, and Killua had forgotten his jacket in the hostel so he was shivering as he walked with Chrollo. "I wanted to personally invite you and your sister to join us at the Phantom Troupe, as our little spiderlings-" 

"You must be crazy!" Killua scoffed, "Why would we join _you_? You're just a gang of thieves that kill people! You don't even care about who you kill, you have no hearts-!" His anger was really getting to him, and Killua felt himself having similar outbursts to those that Gon would have. He missed Gon.

Chrollo chuckled. "That's funny, coming from an assassin," He glanced at Killua, just to see his reaction. "We'd protect you both with our lives, you know. We do that for our family."

"We're _not_ your family!" Killua snapped, folding his arms to try and warm himself up. He couldn't fight Chrollo alone, and he couldn't run away from him without Alluka either. In fact, he wasn't completely comfortable leaving Alluka alone with the rest of the Troupe, but she had insisted that she would be OK so he took her word for it.

The footsteps beside Killua stopped, and he felt something heavy and warm being draped over his shoulders. "Your family wants to kill your little sister and manipulate you, we're the best you're going to get. Trust me." Chrollo was now exposed to the cold, giving Killua his only source of warmth. It made Killua relax slightly, but mainly out of surprise. People never really did that for him, especially not his family.

On that note, as if fate was working in the Troupe's favour, Alluka skipped out and tapped Killua from behind. Shalnark wasn't far behind her, watching with a slight smile. 

"Brother, look! I drew us, and that's Brother Chrollo, and that's Sister Machi, and that's-"

"Alluka, they're not your-"

Before Killua could finish his sentence, Chrollo smiled and pat Alluka's head. "It's beautiful, my little spiderling! Do you mind if I keep it? We can display it somewhere..."

Alluka nodded excitedly, leaving Killua dumbfounded and tense with confusion. How did they know about their family problems? Why was Alluka so happy with them? She was just an innocent kid, she probably didn't understand. Were they manipulating her? It didn't seem so...

Uvogin stepped behind him, lightly massaging his shoulders with his huge hands. "Loosen up, kid! Come on, give us a chance?"

One would assume that Killua rejected them no matter what, but the idea of having a loving family was almost too good to be true. Moreover, Alluka was happy, and that's all Killua wanted. So, without much thought, Killua agreed to become a part of the Phantom Troupe, but on one condition. If Alluka was ever put in immediate danger, they would leave, and the Troupe would have to let them go.

On the surface, Killua began by acting cold to the rest of the Troupe.

But on the inside, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, as if this was exactly what the siblings needed to live the happy life they deserved. 

_And so, a new chapter of Killua and Alluka's lives began, but not everyone was fond of this change._


End file.
